The present invention relates to the labeling of objects for verifying authenticity and me particularly to the use of a selectedly-perceptible mark, such as a fingerprint, therefor.
Many objects require verification for authenticity. Such objects include paintings, sculptures, and like works of art; video cassette recorders, televisions, and like household objects; computers; printers, and like office and business equipment; packages in which valuable objects need to be authenticated and documented so that the owner knows that they are genuine. This same knowledge also is required by an insurance company prior to insuring a work of art. With respect to the authentication and documentation of works of art, for example, a detailed and exhaustive undertaking is required to be conducted by a recognized and bonded expert. This procedure includes physical authentication utilizing detection methods involving the use of infrared spectroscopy, X-ray radiography, ultra-violet spectroscopy, raking light procedures, pigment analysis, and like procedures. For a lithograph, for example, the lithograph must be unframed and free of obstacles for inspection. A careful scrutiny of the entire print back and front surface must be undertaken in order to detect evidence of variations from perfection including tears or folds, bacterial action, smudges, handprints, dirt, stains and like imperfections, which originate both from the original printing and from later abrasion thereof. Observation additionally must extend to the kind of base material used, total count of colors and variations, and other variations from normal. It will be observed that a qualified expert can undertake such an examination.
Next, the historical information of the work of art must be considered. For a painting, for example, the history of the painting must be recorded and verified. This history includes where the painting came from, the date of origin of the painting, all sales records and auction records of the painting, diaries of the painting, and specific collector or museum documentation which accompanies the painting.
Now, such procedure for authentication of works of art ordinarily is required when the work of art is insured, when the art changes ownership, and even when the work of art is placed on loan and then returned. It will be observed that the recommended authentication procedure involves much time and expense. Nevertheless, museums, owners of works of art, insurance companies, and like interested parties must insist on such authentication procedures for their own protection.
Other instances of identification include the ability to verify ownership of more common objects such as household appliances, business equipment, and like objects. Often, these objects have no serial number or other unique means of identification, or the number can be removed easily following a theft. Thus, a simple method for reliably identifying such objects would be welcomed by the owners.
Still another field which requires verification of ownership involves credit cards and checks, for example. Credit card theft amounts to millions of dollars annually, yet detection of the unauthorized use use of a credit card often is difficult or inconvenient for the store owner. The same holds true for negotiable instruments like checks. Thus, there is a substantial need for providing either a deterrent against those who would improperly or illegally utilize credit cards or stolen checks, or for the apprehension of such individuals following such unauthorized or illegal use.